The Kazekage's Woman
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: Gaara and Kagome drabbles. M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. Sadly.

-The Kazekage's Woman-

Theme: Children

The cool night air ghosted over her skin as she walked into Suna. She was aware of the eyes on her, as usual there were many guards on watch. She was allowed in and out at all times, after all, she needed to gather both food and herbs while she could.

She turned a corner and shifted the basket on her arm, the two dead hares seemed achingly heavy as she tiredly navigated her way back to the orphanage.

It wasn't that there was little funding for the orphanage that she had to do this, but the increase in orphaned children do to the recent war. There were whispers of a greater war to come, and Kagome knew she had to save as much funds as possible for all the children what would come through her door.

When she first came to Suna, she had never thought she would end up in this position, however, back then, Gaara was being a bit of a nuisance.

"_You have to stop this, Gaara, just order someone to start up a daycare for these brats or somethin'." Kankuro griped as he glared at a little boy whom had come barging into the Administration building, looking for Gaara. _

"_They are orphans, I will not force someone into this duty." Gaara said, calmly. Kankuro understood, he wanted the children to have someone to care for them, not someone who'd rather see them leave._

_Kagome walked up to them. "Ano...I know I'm not from around here, but I could watch them, it's not like I have anything else to do." She said and smiled. "Besides, I've been playing with them every day for the past two weeks of my stay, it won't be too hard."_

_Gaara turned his eyes to her with a light frown. "Are you offering to adopt all these children?"_

_Kagome smiled. "In a way, I would act as their parent as long as they wished. I guess an orphanage would be the proper term, just until they found homes, and if not, I'm there." _

_Gaara nodded. "Come, we'll negotiate terms immediately and I will talk to the elder council about this matter."_

So, she had become a citizen of Suna, and not once since she came to be in this strange world had the Kazekage not helped her out. He had been the one to find her, nearly dead from dehydration, out in the sands. He had money sent her way as the orphanage grew, even some of his time was spent with the children everyday. She asked for anything and he made it happen.

She slowly opened the door to her home, smiling when she noticed Gaara had come by and was getting little Rei a cup of milk so she could go back to sleep.

As Rei disappeared back upstairs, Gaara turned to Kagome, who had waited until the girl was gone to begin preparing the hares for tomorrow's meal.

"The council has caught on that you haven't found any child a new home." He said and Kagome froze in her actions. "I've bought time, you and the children should be find for a while more."

"They don't want to send any more money, do they?" Kagome asked and he sighed.

"I had wanted to wait, as I had no intentions on such things while war was just over the horizon, but.." Gaara started as Kagome turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them he found himself staring at her ocean blue eyes for a moment.

"...Yes?" She prodded, and he sat down on one of the mismatched kitchen stools.

"Do not rush me, it is difficult." He grumbled and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, Kazekage-sama, tell me when you're ready." She said before turning back to her task with the hares. The innards would feed the stray dogs and cats who had lost their families in the war.

"Marry me."

Kagome nearly dropped the knife she was holding. "I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"You are making this more difficult than it should be, Kagome." Gaara said with a frown. "Marry me."

Kagome whirled around. "If this is a joke, I swear to god I will castrate you, do you understand me?" Kagome said, her cheeks burning.

Gaara chuckled. "I had planned on dating first, after the war...however, if you were my wife, you would have enough funds for the children at all times, and any more that would come in the future."

"Y-You jackass..." She said, putting down her knife and walking over to him, hands still bloody. "Did it ever occur to you that I may say no?"

Gaara shook his head. "You've shown signs of being in love with me for nearly six months now, Kagome."

Her face lit up like a light bulb and he stood, walking over to her.

"And even if you weren't..." He took a step towards her, and she took a step back, until she felt the counter. "I would have to make you fall in love with me." He murmured, grabbing her waist and pressing his lips to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Theme: Waiting

Kagome sighed as looked at the dinner she had prepared. He was late again. She stood, grabbing her coat as she moved to leave his apartment.

She paused and looked back, then walked over to the table. Grabbing a napkin and pen, she wrote slowly, as if it would buy her more time to wait. Just in case.

_**Goodbye.**_

She turned, leaving the food where it was, the napkin placed right in front of the chocolate dipped strawberries. She walked quickly, leaving his apartment with a hint of sadness blanketed with a thick layer of anger.

She knew where he was, too. There was a barbeque place just a few blocks a way.

He went there to pick up girls.

It's not that he didn't like being with Kagome, she was delightful. However, he was getting nowhere fast with her, and he had plenty of women wanting to be with the Kazekage's brother.

Especially since everyone knew the Kazekage was not interested in a relationship.

Kagome shook her head and turned the corner—right into said Kazekage. "Gomen." She murmured, turning to move around him.

"Weren't you suppose to be celebrating?" He asked and Kagome paused.

"Kankuro...didn't show up." She said, smiling at him. "There's nothing left to celebrate."

Gaara nodded. "When you're ready...I'll be waiting." He said and Kagome blinked, turning to him, however he was already walking away. Her face slowly began to burn.

Had he been waiting...for the past 3 years?


	3. Chapter 3

Theme: Flowers

Gaara's eyes lingered on her as she gave three different men flowers, giving them instructions on the care of the flowers. She even handed them packets of her special plant food, which she had worked hard on producing.

Kagome Higurashi seemed to come out of no where with her flower shop, having been the daughter of a civilian family. Her parents worked in the weapons shop, Kankuro had supplied when asked about her. He had once pursued her, but found that she scared him, so he, instead, went after her twin sister, Kikyo. That turned out to be a dead end as well, since Kikyo became a woman of the cloth, she refused to give him any physical affection, even kissing had been banned. Her brother, Souta, was too young for anyone to take notice of yet, but he was just getting into the Academy. He was quiet and studious, but still he was of average skill. Nothing note worthy.

All and all, she was the only one who's done something remotely interesting. She found a way to keep flowers alive in the middle of Suna...without building a greenhouse.

He had been there once, she had a shy personality, though, watching her now, it seemed like she'd warmed up to people since that time. She smiled and waved at the group of men, who all waved farewell and went on their merry ways.

She noticed him after a moment, smiling she waved to him as well, her cheeks flushed from the heat and constant work she had to do around the shop. At the moment she was currently putting up shade, as the plants needed a break from the harsh sunlight.

She worked diligently, eagerly talking to no one as she watered the flowers and checked them for any illness or insects. "And, you know, I heard that the leaf nin would be returning. Remember last time? That Naruto? He promised he'd come by and talk to you like last time. You guys seemed to like his voice very much."

Gaara watched for a moment more, noticing the happy sparkle in her eyes and the gentle handling of her plants. She was happy, that's all he needed to know. He turned, walking away, never noticing how she stopped smiling to stare longingly at his back...


	4. Chapter 4

Theme: Seeking

He panted, running wildly through the forest. He could almost taste her magic in the air. Her scent shifted direction and he abruptly turned, almost losing Temari, who had worriedly followed.

"Gaara! GAARA! Where are you-?" He tuned her out as he shifted directions again, picking up speed.

He was almost there, he could feel it.

He suddenly stopped, and Temari, having fallen behind so far, stopped as well to watch.

A dark haired girl looked up from making crowns from the flowers in the oasis she currently sat in. She smiled and stood, walking over to him.

"What's your name?" She asked and gently took his hand in hers.

"Gaara." He said and she nodded.

"Well, Gaara, for as long as I am able I will love you. I am Kagome, and I am yours." She murmured and kissed the corner of his mouth with no hesitation.

Temari looked on, confused.

Gaara and Kagome's eyes locked and Gaara nodded. "For as long as I am able, I will love you." He repeated and Temari could swear she saw a pink line of energy connecting them.

"The contract is complete." Kagome said, placing a crown on his head. "Lets go home."


End file.
